FIELD OF THE ART
The present invention relates to a mold assembly for forming an ophthalmic lens such as a contact lens or an intraocular lens. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such a mold assembly which does not need a sharp annular protrusion or edge portion such as a knife-edge portion for defining an edge of the ophthalmic lens.